


Job

by sigo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Lives, Ben Solo Lives, Blow Jobs, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Force Shenanigans, Hand Jobs, Hux is a Professional Thief now, Kylo Ren Has Feelings, Kylo Ren Redemption, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Pink haired Hux cameo but its just a trick of the light, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, This is porn folks, villains in love, wrist kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigo/pseuds/sigo
Summary: The minx in the bounty hunter's lap hopped nimbly up, plucking the Chiss’s lighter from his blue fingertips. He spun around, affording anyone who cared to look a nice view of his pert ass through his skintight trousers, and clicked the lighter to life, holding the flame up to the cigarra between his lips. Putting on a show. He stepped back deftly out of the circle of light surrounding Jrod’s chair and into the more muted lighting of the rest of the bar. Suddenly, Kylo could see that his hair wasn’t pink at all. It was....It was him. Kylo knew without scanning his mind — even grown out, the shade of his hair was a dead giveaway. And his frame...skinny beneath the worn smuggler’s clothes on top of it. Kylo felt his skin prickle up as though he’d walked under a cold vent. Forget the mission. He’d leave satisfied if he was able to drag Hux out under his arm.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 214





	Job

“Boss’s ex is back in town,” a gnarled weequay griped to a rodian as they slunk down the alley, unaware of the eyes that watched them. Kylo pressed himself against the wall, nearly invisible in his dark robe.

“Ugh, he’s bad news,” the rodian sighed. “Jrod will be light in his pockets after that tramp’s done, and blaming us for it.”

Once they passed him, Kylo darted around the corner. Jrod was just the man he was looking for, on orders from Generals Poe and Finn both. They’d finally sent him somewhere without Rey — Kylo knew she accompanied him on missions as much to watch him as to assist him. The Resistance didn’t trust him yet. Perhaps they never would. He couldn’t blame them for that. Rey was his staunchest defender, but she too had quickly realized he wasn’t what she’d thought he’d be, and she was disappointed. She hid it better than his mother ever had. Still, this time he was determined not to burn out in anger. He’d been given a second chance, unearned, and he wouldn’t make Rey a fool for giving it to him. Doing time keeping the peace as a Resistance agent was preferable by far to the inside of a holding cell.

Kylo ducked into the glowing neon light of the bar that had still been fresh in the minds of the bounty hunters in the alley. A many-armed bartender was mixing drinks beneath blue and green glowing shelves. A crowd mingled, all of them looking worse for wear, crowded around tables and shuffling their feet in corners, their wary eyes turning to him and then deciding he was none of their business.

He could already see Jrod — a massive Chiss bounty hunter seated on a throne of sorts against the far wall, a magenta light trained on him. A pink-haired man reclined on his lap with an arm thrown around his shoulder, his pale hand reaching into Jrod’s breast-pocket. The ‘ex’ his lackeys had mentioned, Kylo would bet. How to get Jrod alone?

Then, the minx in Jrod’s lap hopped nimbly up, plucking the Chiss’s lighter from his blue fingertips. He spun around, affording anyone who cared to look a nice view of his pert ass through his skintight trousers, and clicked the lighter to life, holding the flame up to the cigarra between his lips. Putting on a show. He stepped back deftly out of the circle of light surrounding Jrod’s chair and into the more muted lighting of the rest of the bar. Suddenly, Kylo could see that his hair wasn’t pink at all. It was....

It was him. Kylo knew without scanning his mind — even grown out, the shade of his hair was a dead giveaway. And his frame...skinny beneath the worn smuggler’s clothes on top of it. Kylo felt his skin prickle up as though he’d walked under a cold vent. Forget the mission. He’d leave satisfied if he was able to drag Hux out under his arm. But that would cause a scene, unwise in these parts.

Kylo made his way over to a twi’lek girl cleaning a spill on the bar that looked suspiciously like blood. “That man,” he told her, “the redhead. I have a job for him. Tell him to excuse himself and meet me outside if he’s interested.” She nodded without a word once Kylo discreetly held a palmful of credit chips up to her.

Kylo ducked out the back door to wait. Once it slammed closed and cut the swanky music of the bar down to a murmur he growled aloud to himself under his breath, “The hell are you doing?” He was meant to be here for Jrod. And there was hardly a shortage of escaped First Order personnel roaming the Outer Rim or Wild Space. Running into one of them should be unremarkable. The First Order had crumbled and broken apart without the leadership of the man who evidently had Kylo’s current target wrapped around one delicate finger. Because that man was supposedly deceased. That was it: pure shock. It was only that Kylo had thought....

“Can I help you?”

Kylo turned. The voice was more like he remembered — snide — even if Hux’s movements hadn’t been familiar. He’d lost most of the rigidity his spine used to hold. Was the cocktease a new persona entirely, or had it always lurked beneath the surface? Hux leaned now with one shoulder against the wall, pieces of his red hair falling forward into his face. There was dark paint smudged around his pale eyes. A durasteel chain glittered beneath the open collar of his shirt, and Kylo could breathe again. It was his dog tags. Kylo was sure of it. He felt grounded again, knowing Hux, too, had not divested himself of every aspect of the former self. Kylo lunged, and Hux yelped as they collided.

“What are you doing here?” Kylo growled, pressing Hux’s wrists up over his head and against the durasteel wall. His wrists were bare and warm under Kylo’s palms, incredibly thin. Delicate. How many times had Kylo been entranced by the flash of these wrists between black glove and sleeve? Now they were solid under his grip.

“Robbing a tyrant blind right under his nose for the fifth time.” Hux said easily. There was a dark bruise on one side of his pale neck, sucked there in the hours just before this. _Fifth?!_ “Did you enjoy the view back there?” Hux asked.

“What?” Kylo felt his face heating, this situation veering quickly out of control. Hux didn’t seem at all surprised to see him.

“You were looking,” Hux wet his lower lip, and Kylo couldn’t help the way his own eyes followed that pink flash of tongue. “I felt you walk in. You’re quite easy to pick out once one gets...used to it. Like a slight drop in temperature. Ren-in-the-room. Oh, but I apologize. That’s not what you go by anymore, is it? Ben Solo.”

Hearing that name from Hux’s lips made Kylo’s gut twist unpleasantly. He couldn’t even deny it; he had thoroughly readopted the moniker to avoid punishment for his crimes. “You’re supposed to be dead,” he growled, tightening his grip on Hux’s wrists until the bones ground together and Hux gasped.

“So is Kylo Ren,” Hux said. “But you’re looking awfully familiar. I imagine _Ben Solo_ ,” Hux paused as Kylo’s grip tightened further, then forged on, “isn’t here for me. So he’s letting his mark spend the evening unobserved. Not very heroic of him.”

“ _I thought you were dead_.” Kylo couldn’t keep the hard edge in his voice. It came out choked with emotion, and the smirk Hux had been wearing softened too.

“So did I, the first few seconds. Still unpleasant being shot at close range, even with a blast vest.” Hux confessed.

“You weren’t going to tell me? You knew I was alive.” Kylo demanded. Hux’s total lack of surprise wasn’t shocking once Kylo got over his own — the reemergence of Ben Solo was galaxy-wide gossip.

“You weren’t _you_ ,” Hux said simply, an accusation. “What, I should have just waltzed into the Third Republic’s senate building and announced myself and then asked for the late General Organa’s son?”

Kylo shuddered and shook his head quickly. It wasn’t hard to imagine that the leniency of a life sentence would not be given to the Starkiller. “Something,” he said. “You could have done something. All this time I thought—”

“Don’t think for a moment that you’re a victim here, Ren.” Hux said, and hearing his old name was a balm. Kylo hadn’t realized how much he missed it. “There’s only one wanted man between the two of us. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to—“ Hux tugged his wrists down out of Kylo’s grasp, and Kylo let him.

“Your ex?”

Now Hux did look surprised. And affronted. “Hardly,” he snapped.

“Just repeating what I heard. So there’s nothing there?” Kylo prodded.

“In his dreams,” Hux sniffed. “It's only business. Jealous, Ren?”

“Depends.”

“On what?” Hux wasn’t moving away, despite his claim that he needed to return to fleecing the galaxy’s worst for valuables. He was circling around, backing Kylo into the wall now. A twisted reflection of the way they’d stalked around each other so many times on the bridge of the Finalizer.

“Could there have been something between us before?” Kylo asked.

“Not a chance,” Hux grinned. “Impossible.”

“Was there anyway?”

“You’re miserable at flirting.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“You’re asking the wrong questions.”

Kylo frowned, feeling out of practice with everything about this situation. Out of practice with ‘flirting’, because that was what he was doing, wasn’t it? It’s what their banter had always been. Out of practice with Hux.

Hux was sneering up their slight height difference at him expectantly. “Ask me about _now_.” He said it as though Kylo were being extremely obtuse, which Kylo had always hated, but—

Kylo’s heart thudded hard in his chest. His mouth felt dry. He spoke slowly, dipping his voice down low in the way that always made Hux tilt his head just slightly. The way Kylo had known years before made the hair stand up on the back of Hux’s neck. “Is there something between us right now, Hux?”

He brushed mental fingertips against Hux’s mind, the brief connection like lightning, like the taste of a long-missed regional liquor, like coming home. He could feel the way Hux’s pulse quickened, and yes — a pleasant shiver down the man’s spine. And no barrier between them. No Snoke, no Order. No war. It felt dangerous, having those thoughts. Perhaps they’d never crashed together before because it would somehow end them both, and now without anything in the way they approached their doom. Oh, there was the Resistance. There was that. But that was Ben Solo’s problem, and Kylo was done with him for the night.

“I don’t use that name anymore,” said Hux.

“Of course you don’t. What have you picked? Tarkin?”

“Sloane,” Hux admitted almost sheepishly. “I kept the first name.”

Kylo smiled. “I hope you don’t mind if I stick to what I know, in private. Assuming Armitage Sloane has a ship nearby?”

“He does.” Hux’s pale eyes were bright with energy. There was a commotion in the bar, a muted roar. “Ah, Jrod’s noticed. Time to go.”

Kylo stammered when Hux’s hand grabbed one of his — he wasn’t wearing gloves, neither of them were, and they’d never done this before. The skin-on-skin contact was intoxicating. They weaved together through alleyways until Hux turned them abruptly right into the shadowed bulk of a docking station. A short lift-ride later they were tumbling into a sleek smuggling cruiser. Kylo had turned Hux toward him and clasped his face in his palms as soon as Hux opened the door, and they fell inside together, kissing feverishly.

Kylo had imagined this frequently, most often while masturbating bitterly in his own quarters at night with Hux dreaming beyond the thin durasteel wall between them. In all his imaginings he had to chase and corner Hux to capture his mouth, guessing that the frigid General would maintain that persona in the bedroom. Kylo knew now he’d been catastrophically wrong; Hux met his every move, even sliding his tongue into Kylo’s mouth unprompted, tasting him. He dipped into Hux’s mind to return the favor, and heard Hux’s thought-voice inside as he noticed the characteristic ache of Kylo’s eavesdropping— _almost missed this_. Kylo pulled back to breathe, in more ways than one.

“You looked like a whore,” he said, panting. “You were only missing the collar.”

“Mmm,” hummed Hux, and Kylo felt his pants tighten. “Is that a fantasy of yours? The lonely whore and the Jedi Knight?”

“Are you lonely?”

Hux pushed him off and walked toward the bunk in the corner, stripping his shirt from his shoulders and tossing it on the little table in the other part of the ship’s living area. Kylo had been right about the tags -- Hux’s hexagonal identification tag hung on his chest, little aurebesh characters spelling out his full name and rank, once above the indentation where the tag could be broken apart. It had been, Kylo saw. After he’d been shot and before the body was dragged away for disposal, someone had broken the little metal hexagon in half, taking away the lower inscription and adding it to a pile to be counted later. Kylo wondered if Pryde had leaned down to break apart the tag himself, or if he’d ordered someone else to do it, if Hux had held his breath…. Hux’s voice chased those thoughts away.

“No more than _you_ are a Jedi Knight,” Hux teased. “I don’t want for company. Though I doubt I’ll be seeing Jrod again under friendly circumstances. He put up with disappearing trinkets, but this is a lot more valuable.” Hux gripped the bulge in one of his front pockets suggestively. “Don’t misunderstand me. I am also happy to see you, Ren.” He then drew a sizable code cylinder from his pocket. It glowed blue, the surface inscribed with data.

Kylo’s eyes widened. That was the very thing he’d been tasked with obtaining from Jrod; a database of all the bounty hunter’s contacts, including several choice clients that had put a price on the heads of Resistance officials in the past month. He should take it and go. If he was an honorable man with the best interests of the Resistance at heart, Kylo would use the Force to push Hux back into the wall above his bunk with enough velocity to knock him unconscious, and then he would take the code cylinder and go without a backward glance.

Hux set the cylinder down gently on the table as well, and then unzipped his trousers, pulling them open and baring the little trail of copper hair that went down from his navel and disappeared beneath his clothes. Kylo was doomed. He walked past the table and it’s prize and put his hands on Hux’s skinny chest, mapping out the planes of his body and watching his little pink nipples pebble up under the friction. This was more than Kylo had hoped he’d ever have access to. There was a second mark on Hux’s pale skin, below the purple bruise on his neck, and Kylo traced it with his fingertips. A healing pink bite on Hux’s shoulder. Hux’s mind supplied the memory and Kylo flinched at it.

“You let him fuck you,” Kylo hissed out between his teeth. His hand closed on Hux’s shoulder, over the bite Jrod had put there in a moment of ecstasy, as though he could erase it with a touch. Hux preferred taking to giving, Kylo read in the man’s mind, largely because it was less work.

“Careful, Ren. Don’t think for a moment you own me. Though I do expect you to outdo him. I’ve waited a long time for this.”

The rich-dark sickly possessive anger coursing through Kylo’s blood guttered out like a suffocated fire, smoothed over and made new by Hux’s outright admission. Still, Kylo couldn’t let Hux get his way completely. It’d spoil him.

“You don’t face them.” He could see that much in Hux’s mind. He invariably guided his conquests into taking him from behind, and none had ever complained. The arch of his back below them still made for a pretty picture. But Kylo wanted more. “I want to see your face.”

Hux looked at him, considering the demand, weighing it, “If you must, Ren.” In truth he found it more than acceptable. Kylo realized with a jolt that Hux wanted to see him too. His nimble fingers were already undoing the laces in Kylo’s robes, pushing them from his shoulders. Kylo could feel lust and admiration warm the space between them, radiating from Hux, once his chest was bare.

“Laughable,” Hux said, running a finger up the shadowed ridges of Kylo’s abdominal muscles. It tickled slightly, and Kylo clenched them. “You’re utterly ridiculous.” Hux continued, his voice rough with desire. “No one needs to look like this.” His eyes roamed Kylo’s body.

“Are you complaining?” Kylo asked, backing Hux into the edge of his bunk so that he sat down.

Hux didn’t answer, intent now on getting Kylo’s pants open. They were drawn tight to the point of discomfort by Kylo’s arousal, and Hux was having trouble with the zip. Kylo batted his hands away to do it himself. Once they were open Hux took over, working them down his hips and pulling Kylo’s cock out. He was hard, leaking, the head of it flushed nearly purple. The pressure of Hux’s fingers around his shaft made Kylo moan.

“Stars,” Hux said. His mind supplied what he didn’t voice for fear of stoking Kylo Ren’s already abundant ego — this was the biggest cock he’d ever seen, counting the inhuman lovers he’d taken.

In the next instant Hux was leaning forward, one hand wrapped around Kylo’s hip to grab a handful of his ass, and Hux’s mouth was hot and wet around the head of Kylo’s cock. Kylo felt a rush of precome escape him at the sensation. Hux had to open his mouth wide to even fit Kylo inside at all, and when he bobbed forward Kylo expected him to stop. He did, momentarily, when Kylo hit his soft palate, and then he made a swallowing sound and adjusted the angle of his head, and took Kylo down his throat. He didn’t stop until his nose was pressed into the black curls of Kylo’s pubic hair.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kylo shouted, his hands coming up to caress Hux’s hair. “Warn a guy, would you?”

Hux pulled back slowly and carefully, leaving Kylo’s shaft slick with spit. He ran his teeth gently over the head when he got there, making Kylo jump. He lapped at the slit where clear precome was beading up, leaking out of Kylo like a running faucet. Kylo’s cock pulsed every time Hux’s pink tongue swirled over its sensitive head, and soon he pulled Hux back, rougher than intended. He needed to last.

“Boots,” said Hux, and Kylo joined him on the bed, the both of them undoing and tossing aside their boots in tandem and wiggling out of their trousers.

When they were nude, Kylo grabbed Hux and rolled them both over so that Hux was closest to the wall, pressing every inch of skin he could together. He could smell Hux’s sweat, the musk of the day on him. His skin was hot and solid in Kylo’s hands. It had been so long since Kylo had last touched someone like this. Less so, for Hux, but Hux still relaxed into this as if it were sorely needed. Kylo mapped out his face in the gloom of the ship’s navigation-panel lights, tracing his brows and sideburns, his jaw, running a thumb over his full lower lip. Hux nipped him, and Kylo laughed, pressing a brief kiss to his forehead. He set to gently smudging away the paint around Hux’s eyes next, resulting in no small amount of muttering.

“Stop fussing, I want you to look like you,” Kylo chided Hux.

“Should I get out my hair gel then?”

“...Not _that_ much like you.”

“Rude.”

“You don’t need to put the stick back up your ass, General. You’ve got me.”

“You’d better make good on that,” Hux scoffed and pushed Kylo’s hands away from his face, reaching over to the drawers beneath the bunk. Kylo pulled them all open with the Force, and Hux retrieved what he was looking for -- a bottle of oil. He tossed it down on Kylo’s chest.

Kylo popped the cap off and slicked the fingers of his left hand, and then sat up to look at Hux. “Um, how--?”

Hux moved to lay with his head at the center of Kylo’s chest, his body off to the left side, his ass within reach. It was a strange angle, strangely soft, strangely intimate. Kylo was sure that Hux didn’t listen to the heartbeats of his other partners while they opened him up. Kylo slid his fingers up and down the cleft of Hux’s ass and then rubbed circles around the muscle of his opening, slicking it, pushing in. Hux’s breath puffed hot against his skin when Kylo slid a finger inside him to the knuckle.

Kylo worked in two before Hux moved, and then Hux propped himself up on an elbow and latched his mouth onto the nearest of Kylo’s nipples. He worked it to stiffness with his tongue and then scraped his teeth gently over it just as he had with Kylo’s cock, making him gasp. Kylo scissored his fingers inside Hux as a reward. Hux’s hand trailed across Kylo’s skin, making him shiver. His nerves were a live wire. His attention was honed in on Hux’s touch, the feel of his mouth and his fingertips. Hux rolled Kylo’s other nipple between his fingertips, and Kylo moaned. Hux twisted his spine to drive Kylo’s fingers deeper and Kylo remembered himself, withdrawing them to insert three. Hux’s hand was moving light down Kylo’s stomach to his throbbing cock. He fisted it and pumped once, twice, spreading precome down the shaft. Kylo moaned. Hux abandoned the nipple he’d been lavishing to kiss across Kylo’s chest to the other, incidentally bringing his ass closer, bettering the angle. Kylo pushed his fourth finger in, thrusting as deep as they would go. Hux’s hand was heaven stroking him. Kylo thought minutely that he could get off from this, from feeling Hux hot and tight speared on his hand while Hux jacked him almost lazily. The thought twisted when his cock pulsed next, his balls drawing up tight.

“Hux,” Kylo gasped. “Are you ready?”

Hux sucked at his nipple once more and then pulled off of Kylo’s chest with an obscenely wet pop. “Yes. Okay.”

Kylo slicked his cock and then tossed the bottle away, hearing it clatter to the floor before he thought to ask, “Do you need more lube?”

“I need you to fuck me.”

“It sounds so proper when you say it.”

“Ren--”

“It’s the accent.” Kylo imitated it. “ _‘Fuck me.’_ ”

Hux opened his mouth, probably to curse Kylo out, and Kylo flipped them, crawling on top of Hux’s thin frame and lining himself up. Hux splayed his legs obligingly. For a lurching moment Kylo was afraid he would come before he got himself fully inside. The sight of it was too much, watching himself disappear inside Hux’s loosened body. Hux made a sound -- a wanton, involuntarily moan at the stretch -- and Kylo had to wrench his eyes away, focusing on Hux’s heaving chest instead until he was fully seated.

Kylo rested there, fighting the feeling that he was already coming apart, and then Hux’s hands were on his face, tipping it up so that his eyes met Hux’s, and Kylo’s mind met Hux’s on instinct, and he stole some of the calm he found there for himself. He started to move, thrusting his hips, adjusting the angle according to the flashes of white-hot pleasure he felt from Hux. Hux liked it deep; the tempo was secondary, and so Kylo kept his rhythm slow at first. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the metal of the remaining half of Hux’s ID tag. It was warm from hanging against his skin. The inscription was scratchy against Kylo’s mouth. He kissed it and then moved up, sinking his teeth into the spot that Jrod had marked.

Hux cried out, his body tightening around Kylo, his nails digging little half-moons into the meat of Kylo’s back -- when had he placed his hands there? Kylo broke the skin as shallowly as he could, only what was necessary to remake the scar in his own image. The indentations of his own crooked teeth. He laved his tongue over it, tasting the salt-sweet iron of Hux’s blood. Hux’s brain was a grid of pleasure and pain, lighting up like an aerial view of some immense night-city from the sky. Kylo trailed bloody kisses up Hux’s throat to the bruise, beginning to thrust faster on silent command from Hux’s mind, chasing Hux’s orgasm more than his own. He sucked the bruised skin on Hux’s neck between his teeth, intent on leaving it darker, drunk on the high, keening cries Hux was making as he drove into him.

And there was no shrieking, protesting steel or sparks flying, there was only the sound of skin hitting skin and of slick and of primal grunting pushed out from a body that had no room to keep it in, but this was a crash of sorts. The fire happened inside their skulls. Kylo left a new bruise above the remade one, sucking a second dark mark under Hux’s jaw, a companion for the other, dark purple binary stars against alabaster space. He collapsed against Hux then, feeling as though his thoughts were melting and might run from his ears. Hux’s cock was hot against his stomach, trapped between them. Hux’s fingers dug into his ass, pulling him in, forcing him to speed up his thrusts.

“Kylo,” Hux said, his voice ruined. Something soft dragged across the sea floor, drowned. Kylo didn’t think Hux had ever used his first name before except in mockery -- _Lord Kylo Ren_. This wasn’t that. “Kylo,” he said again, more urgent, “what--?”

They were floating. Only five inches or so above the bed, and Kylo knew from his connection with Hux that it felt solid. There was no wobbling, no worry, but he’d noticed when he went to dig his heels into the bed for more leverage to fuck Kylo back and found that he couldn’t. Hux was close. Kylo drove himself into Hux faster, deeper, pulling one of his legs up with an arm hooked under the knee to open him up wider. Sweat built up between them where their skin touched. The inscription on Hux’s tag would be impressed on Kylo’s chest too when they pulled apart. Kylo felt feral, unable to stop if he’d wanted to. He felt his pleasure cresting, and Hux’s along with it, which was the important bit.

Hux spilled over with a shout, his seed squirting hot between the flesh of his own stomach and Kylo’s, his cock pulsing under Kylo’s weight. Kylo followed him, emptying himself in three long pulses deep inside Hux. He groaned weakly when his aftershocks subsided, and they fell abruptly back onto the bed. Hux grunted when Kylo landed on him, and Kylo rolled away to the side to let him breathe. For a while they floated together, only in mind and not in body, joints weak and thoughts pulled apart at the seams, breathing hard.

“Did I measure up?” Kylo asked, once he remembered what language was and how to use it.

“You were tolerable. Congratulations,” Hux’s mouth said. _Kriffing hells he split me in two_ , his mind said. Kylo kissed him, and it went languid and slow in the aftermath of their coming together. Soft. Hux pulled away first and Kylo whined until Hux settled half-on-top of him. “You’re going back to them, then?” Hux asked, resting his head on Kylo’s shoulder, a hand on Kylo’s chest.

Kylo debated answers, reality seeping in now that his lust was sated. Hux was more than a common criminal; that had always been true of him, and was true now. This ship was nice, and nice ships take funds. More funds than one man alone can steal. Even a talented one. Hux wasn’t working alone. He’d linked up with old friends, or made new ones, and had no love for the Resistance. Giving him information would be supremely stupid.

Kylo nodded just barely, and then turned the question around. “Where are you headed? Out of the system, I guess. Your ex will want you dead for taking that.” His eyes flickered over to the blue glow of the code cylinder.

Hux chuckled. “Canto Bight,” he said. “Lots of rich people with drink in their blood. And most of them rotten anyway. You can tell your friends I’ve decided to do my time in community service. Oh wait -- the rebels get their weapons there too. I’d almost forgotten.”

Kylo pulled Hux up with an arm around his ribs, so that they were face to face, and breathed against Hux’s lips, trying to breathe in when Hux breathed out so that he could consume more of him. More than his body, more than his thoughts. All of it would never be enough. He brought his other hand up to rest his palm against Hux’s temple, and said quietly, “I think I loved you, as much as I could.”

He put Hux to sleep before Hux could reply, a quick stab of the Force directly into his frontal cortex until his mind went dark, vacant. Perhaps he wouldn’t even remember the seconds before. Perhaps that was for the best. Kylo rose and dressed quickly; Hux would only be unconscious for bare minutes. Kylo didn’t want to leave him vulnerable for long in his absence, ignorant of Hux’s situation here.

It should be easy to take the goods and go, leaving Hux upset and snarling when he woke. In fact it would almost be a tease. A return to their more antagonistic flirtations. But that wasn’t exactly what Kylo wanted: injuring each other for sport every time they crossed paths. For one, Hux might fall into bed easier if he weren’t totally displeased with Kylo on their next meeting. And that would be good, so good. But the Resistance needed this cylinder. Kylo unclipped his saber from his belt and left it in the place of the code cylinder. A Jedi blade would fetch the price Hux was looking for, if he chose to sell it.

With one last look at Hux’s sleeping face — he was almost sweet — Kylo took off. And if Hux was headed for Canto Bight next, well, Kylo was sure he could scrounge up some Resistance business to take care of under those shining casino lights.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing and I hate it! Here it is anyway. I've taken a short break on my ongoing works as I've recovered from a medical procedure. Idk if this will be the same crowd at all so there may be no point in saying that here. Anyway, here's some porn.  
> Canonverse sorta but Hux and Kylo lived after TROS. With the whole Ben Solo thing I'm just assuming that he'd get blanket forgiveness like Darth Vader did, so he gets welcomed back into the Resistance. I'm also going with the version of Kylo Ren that really would rather be Kylo Ren than Ben Solo -- it's the whole reason he made that change for himself -- but now Ben Solo = survival so he's stuck, until he gets a pleasant blast from the past in the form of Hux. We're pretending Hux used a space condom with his other conquests but didn't want to with Kylo.  
> Partially inspired by a tweet where survived!Hux was trawling Canto Bight for a decent mark, this is the prelude to that lol. Thank you all you kind souls on twitter with your headcanons, they are lovely.
> 
> [Kylux Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6YRMYaT5fte0cPWH5UVGW5?si=J3LTK6tkRyqlKb_taM7eHg)


End file.
